Episode 5382 (25th August 2009)
Plot Eric has packed his bags and is set to travel to Australia to find Val. When she sends Terry out to check how Eric has reacted to the money he's stunned to discover Eric has already left for the airport. Terry drags David to the B&B and reveals she's been hiding out there and never left the village. Val arrives at the check in but she's too late and unable to get Eric's attention as he walks through security, she realises she's taken her plan a step too far. As the plane prepares for take off, he's stunned when Val takes the seat next to his. He's flabbergasted as she tells him she never went away and stunned at her scheming he demands to get off the plane claiming he can’t spend another minute next to her. However they’re about to take off, and as Val desperately tries to explain her logic, Eric admits that as infuriating as she is, he can’t live without her. Meanwhile, John warns Adam and Holly not to get involved with the situation with Aaron , but he comes close to hitting Aaron again Aaron when he calls Holly a tart. It all gets too much for Moira when she realises the lengths Holly was prepared to go to in order to prevent her dad from going to jail and she heads over to the Dingles to put an end to it once and for all. As she pleads with Lisa and Zak to put themselves in her shoes and begs them to talk to Aaron, Zak is unwavering and refuses to help claiming John was in the wrong. However, when Moira reveals Aaron tried to bribe her daughter with sex, he's furious. Meanwhile, Ashley is shocked when he discovers Reverend Vincent Spode is going to be playing against him in the cricket tournament, and Laurel puzzled when he suddenly changes his mind and agrees to take part. Also, Ryan makes his final preparations for his move to Dubai, but Mark starts to have mixed feelings about him going when he hears realises it's all confirmed. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *John Barton - James Thornton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Check-in girl - Rachel McGuiness *Bishop Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright *Stewardess - Beatrice Curnew Locations *Farrers Barn - Front garden and living room/kitchen *The Grange B&B - Upstairs hallway and guest lounge *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Church Lane *Main Street *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Leeds Bradford International Airport - Car park, check-in desks and gate *Café Hope - Café *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Aeroplane *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard Notes *A security guard is uncredited despite a couple of lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,210,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes